SHES JUST A FRIEND - lowkey a crack fanfictio, and a one shot
by Smelly3llie
Summary: Going into senior year, Adrien finally realizes his love for Marinette with the help of his friends. But when he tries to woo her over, he also realizes that Marinette has long gone gotten over Adrien. He gets rejected super hard and his life is pretty much over!


They were graduating next year.

 _Graduating. Next year._

And Adrien, oh poor Adrien, couldn't keep his mind off a certain someone. A certain someone with _gorgeous blue bell eyes. Midnight hair, the sweetest laugh ever possible- NO! Stop thinking about it_.

She's just a friend. Just a friend. Just a-

A-a... f-friend?

What even was a friend to him anyways?

It was all Ninos fault. He brought up the thought, and that thought loomed over his head like the plague. He couldn't shake it out of him, and it was all Ninos fault. He wanted to have a peaceful winter break, but noOoOOoo.

It all started a couple days ago, when Marinette and him were walking to her bakery from the movies. He walked her to her door, and they exchanged a hug and a few smiles before Marinette went into her home, and Adrien walked to his bodyguards car.

Little did he know, Alya and Nino followed them to her bakery, hiding behind a bush.

Sure, he and Marinette became closer friends these past few years, but never did he think about her in this way.

Once he got home, before he could even make it to his room, his phone started blowing up like crazy.

 _ **BZZZ BZZ BZZZZZZ BZZZ BZZ**_

All from either Alya, or Nino.

Ninos contact picture showed up, signaling he was trying to reach Adrien.

With a roll of his eyes, he put the phone up to his ear, and flinched, throwing it onto his bed once Nino yelled into the speaker.

"BRO! WHAT WAS THAT!"

He cautiously put the phone back to his ear and replied.

"What was _What_?"

"Don't play me, Agreste. You can't possibly hug her, hold hands with her in the movies, and pretty much talk to her 24/7 and not see it."

"Not see what?"

"Are you serious? Dude, you're in love!"

 _'You're in love'_

 _'In love_ '

The phrase echoed through his head.

He let out an easy answer, laughing at his fussing friend.

"Pfft, Marinette is just a f-"

"DONT SAY IT."

"Just a fffff-"

"ADRIEN I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU SAY THAT WORD I WILL PHYSICALLY COME THERE AND SLAP YOU UNCONCIOUS."

"Nino? When did your voice get so feminine?"

"It's not Nino anymore, you dweeb, ITS ALYA! If you say that word, Agreste, you'll wish you were never born. Mark my words."

"What word? Friend?"

" _AHHHHHHHHHHH_ "

He heard a shoving over the phone, and Alya yelling in the background.

"Dude. She's gonna be so pissed at you. Watch out at school tomorrow. It's the last day before break, I'd be scared if I were you."

"What are you guys even on about anyways?"

"I already told you man! We saw how you look at her. You're in love with Marinette Dupain-Cheng and you don't even realize it!"

"I'm not in love! That's so not true. We're just f-"

He stopped himself. Were they really just friends? He shook his head and finished his sentence.

"She's just a friend!"

"If you keep denying it, I guess I'm just going to have to show it to you. Watch out!"

And with that, the line went dead, Adrien staring at the black screen. He stared at his reflection, and his cheeks were crimson.

 _Why are my cheeks red?_

Plagg flew up into my face.

"Plagg, I don't have any cheese."

"I don't need cheese Adrien. You need to understand. You're in love with pigtail girl. Don't deny it, it's true!"

"No I'm not! Why is everyone saying that? Besides, I have ladybug."

"Do you? Do you really?" _How stupid can my holder get?_

"Oh, so you're just going to play with her feelings? Hold her hands? Hug her? Send her disgustingly sweet good morning texts and have the AUDACITY to say, 'sHeS jUsT a FrIEnD' ?"

He sat on his bed, his head stirring from his Kwamis words.

It all had to mean something. Was he in love with Marinette? How did he not see it before?

Pfft. No.

"First of all, I only held her hands in the movie because she was scared. It was a horror movie! She hates horror movies. Second, I hugged her because we were talking like friends do, and that was an all around FRIENDLY hug. Third, I send her good morning texts because she sends them to me too, so it just goes on! It's nothing serious."

His Kwami facepalmed, and let out a huge sigh.

"You're hopelessness is driving me insane."

That night, all he could think about was Marinette.

 _Marinette. Marinette. Marinette._

He couldn't fall asleep.

This is useless.

He dragged his feet onto the cold hardwood floor, and walked into the bathroom, splashing his face with cold water. Lookin up at himself he saw the lovesick stare in his eyes.

Was he really in love?

Now that he thought about it, after all these years, he was too blind with ladybug occupying his thoughts to think about anyone else. But he loved being around Marinette.

Adrien, stop it! Don't do this to yourself. Chill out. It'll all die down in the morning.

He was never more wrong. As soon as he stepped into the school, a furious Alya marched up to him, with Nino trailing close behind.

Adrien backed up, defensively putting his hands up to his chest.

"H-hey guys, what's up?"

"Don't 'whats up' me, Adrien. How long are you going to deny it? Don't you see? You're in love! You can't keep on playing with her feelings. Don't tell me you haven't even thought of the idea before."

No. He really hasn't.

"No, I have not thought about it before. Is that bad?"

"Oh it's really bad! Just think of all the times-," Nino pulled her back, patting her shoulder, as she steamed off, walking outside the front entrance to wait for Marinette.

"Dude, think about it. All you ever do is hang out with her. The way you look at her is too much. I don't even wanna hear the word 'friend' in your vocab. You got that?"

He tapped Adrien repeatedly in the chest, making his point.

"Uh, yeah. Got it."

He turned to find Alya, and Adrien did the same. As soon as he stepped foot outside, he saw the same Dark hair that made his heart jump.

 _When did my heart start jumping?_

His eyes caught a glimpse of bright blue before finally letting What Alya and Nino were bothering him about sink in.

Oh. _Oh. OH_

Could it be? Am I in love?

"Hey Adrien!"

"H-hey, Marientte!"

 _Woah, why am I stammering?_

He could feel Plagg shift in the pocket inside his shirt as if to say, _I think I might have an idea._

From that moment on, all he could think about was Marinette. They were soon going to have to graduate, and he only had a year to woo her over.

Alya cornered him at lunch once again, and gave him the smirk of satisfaction. It had "I told you so" written all over.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Now what do I do?"

"Well you see, Adrien. It won't be easy judging by the fact that Marinette got over you two years ago in freshman year."

"What do you mean got over me?"

"Are you serious? She had the hugest crush on you. Everyone knew. But you never paid any attention to her, so she gave up in trying to get you to notice. She's long moved on from you. But it seems you finally decided to notice her, just a couple years too late."

Adriens eyes looked to he ground as if to process what was just said to him.

Had he really been that blind?

Alya spoke up. "But, there's still a chance, you know. She may see you as her other best friend, but you have the power to change that. You need to woo her."

"Woo her how?"

"Be as romantic as possible. Get to know her better. Imply that you want to be more than friends!"

"Okay. Got it."

And that embarked his adventure to woo Marinette before graduation.

But, it was cut short a few weeks in, when Adrien asked her out to brunch.

Not really 'asked her our' but more of a 'let's eat brunch together! As friends'

It was a horrible day for Adrien. He decided to confess his undying love for her, but instead was rejected so hard, he's still sure his future children will feel the pain.

"Marinette, I want you to know something."

"Yes, Adrien?"

"I-I like you a lot. I can't stop thinking about you all the time, and you're just amazing. I hope you feel the same too."

"Adrien, but I-"

He looked at her earnestly, awaiting her answer.

"I'm dating Luka."

SHLSHSKANSLSJKSKSKSN.

wat

Luka? Since when? He felt betrayed.

"O-oh. This is really awkward. I guess I should go now."

He stood up from the table when Marinette stopped him. "Wait, Adrien, where are you going? We can still be friends."

 _Friends._

The word he was so keen on using before, now tasted like venom to his mouth. A shriek to his ears. A sour feeling to his brain. He now despised that 6 letter word.

He walked out of that cafe with a piercing arrow through his heart, and it wasnt a Cupid's bow.

It was an arrow of angst, sadness, and betrayal.

That night, he had silently gone through 17 tissue boxes. Or something like that. He was too teary eyes to count correctly.

He messed up his chance with his true love. Who was he kidding? He didn't have Ladybug, they haven't had an akuma attack in 3 months.

3 whole months.

Alya called him, feeling sad too.

"I'm so sorry Adrien. She never told me about Luka. They just started dating about a week ago. I'm sorry man."

He burst out into sobs, and ended the call.

"Life sucks Plagg."

"I told you so!!!"

He threw a cheese wheel at the Kwamis head, before marching out of his room to his dads office.

He didn't care if he was 17 years old. He didn't care if his father was busy.

He didn't care.

He marched into his fathers office, sat in his fathers lap, and started sobbing.

"Whatever is the matter with you child? Can't you see I'm extremely busy!"

He choked between the sobs. "Father, everything has been going wrong. The love of my life rejected me and now I'm just super sad." He let his tears flow to his fathers chest. "I don't wanna be akumatized, father."

His father could totally akumatized him right now, but he scolded himself.

 _Your son is hurting right now and that's the first thing you think of? Bad Gabriel._

"There there, boy. Your father is here."

Adrien backed up before looking at his dads eyes.

"Are you? Are you really?"

He walked out, smashing through the floor, entering the kitchen.

He grabbed an industrial sized bucket of ice cream, a soup ladle, and 5 more boxes of tissues.

"I'm never gonna fall in love again."

He went into Nathalie's office, sat on her desk, and started curling up into a fetus ball, eating his ice cream.

He soon fell asleep, and woke up the next morning in his classroom, to the bell ringing in his ears.

"Ahgggg" was all he let out.

Looking around him, no one was in the classroom. Why was he in school?

He pulled out his phone and saw it was 76 years into the future.

 _What the fuuuuuuu-_

Plagg zipped up in front of him.

"Kid, you slept for like a billion years. You were in a lovestruck coma. Great going. Everyone you know is dead, and Marinette is married to Luka, while you're here, 81 years old, in school, like an idiot. Stop moping around AND DO SOMETHING WITH YOUR LIFE!"

"I can't believe I slept through my life, _again._ I hate when that happens."

"Yeah me too."

The end


End file.
